Servers/The Rise of Morgoth
Welcome visitor, to the Rise of Morgoth! The Rise of Morgoth server is a survival-roleplay server run by its new owner, Storm_Scourge. We have many players who regularly log in, some of which are leaders of factions. However, many faction positions are open! The server features KeepInventory on due to popular request, systems in place for faction leadership, alliances, a small player base (for those looking for a fresh server), a system of Lore-characters and weapons, and plugins that enhance the Middle-Earth experience. The discord is located here. Current Server News *We have a (non-required!) modpack which is always up to the latest version of the mod, and includes Mapwriter, CustomNPCs, LOTR NEI (for recipes), MorePlayerModels2, and Damage Indicators. If the server has another mod, this modpack will include it.(Note that many users have been reporting problems with TechnicLauncher.) *The server ownership has been transferred to Storm_Scourge. All edits on this page will be made by him from this point forward. Server Rules For more information on the rules of the server, do /rules. 1 Activity in the overworld is not allowed. It causes a lot of lag. 2 No griefing Large-scale builds. (Looting NPC buildings is not considered griefing unless it is claimed by a player.) 3 Extensive swearing is not encouraged. Note that not encouraged and not allowed are different. But sexual nicknames/language (ex, naming yourself "PenisPerson", etc) is not tolerated. 4 Do not harass the staff (please /mail Shakgriig if a staff member harasses you. Note that being challenged to a duel isn't harassment) 5 No camp-killing players. Refrain from killing new players fresh out of spawn. 6 No one owns any specific biome except for the king/queen (a king/queen role can be obtained by applying for it in server). Feel free to challenge them. 7 There is no PvPing at spawn. If you manage to find a way to, notify staff. 8 No hacking allowed. You will be banned without warning. 9 Keep the world beautiful. It's ugly to see random explosion holes and floating trees. 10 Do not make custom waypoints less than 200 blocks from anyone's build unless given permission by the owner of the build. 11 If you falsely claim to be a king/queen of a faction, be prepared to be opposed. (Staff knows who the true faction leaders are) 12 No spawn killing or killing someone within 30 seconds after they've logged in. In the event of TP killing, it counts if they die within 5 minutes of logging /tping. 13 Fangorn forest is dangerous! It causes the user's data to become corrupted and crashes the server. You will lose your items if you do this as the only way to fix this is to delete your user data. If your computer can handle it, tread at your own risk. 14 Try not to go too deep into Rhun outside of Rhudel, in order to preserve it for later. 15 Don't excessively advertise another server. 16 Don't be unrealistic with More Player Models. Follow lore. (Example: A wood-elf player using Balrog model wouldn't make sense.) Didn't follow the rules? Or wrongly banned? Here are the Ban Appeals. Staff To contact an admin or 9koopa, it is recommended that you leave a message on their wall either on this wiki or on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. If there is an admin on the server and you wish to contact them about a private matter, use this command: /helpop (insert message here). To be Updated: Owner *9koopa(Shakgriig), Melkor, the First Dark Lord Admins *Sentinel_7 Helpers (Sub-admins) *direranger50, Dain Ironfoot II *lmonster314, Bregedir, Dwarf King of Dorwinion (Custom Faction) *netherking_aat, Eroth, King of Himling Our Server Wiki Our server wikia home page is located here. Some recommended pages on the wiki include the diplomacy page and the factions page. Server Factions All information on our factions can be found here on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. Category:Servers